disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Show Ya How
Show Ya How - to piosenka wykonana przez Adama Irigoyena i Kentona Duty'ego i znajduje się na ścieżce dźwiękowej drugiego sezonu - Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance. Występowanie * Protest rządzi * Taniec rządzi w Japonii Tekst I'ma show ya how to do I'ma show ya how to do I'ma show ya how to do How to just do you I'ma show ya how to do I'ma show ya how to do I'ma show ya how to do How to just do you Haven't you all heard the news It ain't about your fancy shoes, okay It's just about the way you feel You just gotta keep it real Yo', stop the way you swag It ain't about your bag Your nails, your hair accesories Or what you wear, it's your flair The makes everybody stare, wow 'Cause you wear the clothes They don't wear you Keep it real, let your soul shine through Shine through I'ma show ya how to do (what?) I'ma show ya how to do (what? What?) I'ma show ya how to do How to just do you I'ma show ya how to do I'ma show ya how to do I'ma show ya how to do How to just do you Haven't you all seen today (what!) That there ain't no better way (okay) Forget the bling, you got to sing I'm just gonna be myself Forget superficial, and give your inital 'Cause it's official Yourself is unique, your style so sleek Individuality, the new chic (chic!) So now that you see Shout out and be free Gonna be the best me I can be I'ma sho-ow (sho-ow) I'ma sho-o-ow (sho-o-ow) (what'chu gonna show?) I'ma sho-ow (sho-ow) Show you how to do Show you how to do you, okay I'ma sho-ow (sho-ow) I'ma sho-o-ow (sho-o-ow) I'ma sho-ow (sho-ow) Show you how to do Show you how to do you I'ma show ya how to do (what?) I'ma show ya how to do (what? What?) I'ma show ya how to do How to just do you I'ma show ya how to do I'ma show ya how to do I'ma show ya how to do How to just do you Forget what you been told before Cause you cannot be any more Ignorant (okay, okay) Ignorant (louder, baby) And if they try to write your story Tell 'em you can't write it for me Ignore 'em (oh yeah) Ignore 'em I'ma sho-ow (sho-ow) I'ma sho-o-ow (sho-o-ow) I'ma sho-ow (sho-ow) (what'chu gonna show now?) Show you how to do Show you how to do you (louder, baby!) I'ma sho-ow (sho-ow) (what? What?) I'ma sho-o-ow (sho-o-ow) (I'ma sho-o-ow!) I'ma sho-ow (sho-ow) Show you how to do Show you how to do you I'ma show ya how to do (ooow!) I'ma show ya how to do (yeah!) I'ma show ya how to do How to just do you I'ma show ya how to do I'ma show ya how to do I'ma show ya how to do How to just do you Kategoria:Piosenki